


Autumn's Delight

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, Flirting, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin isn't sure that Snape wants to fit into his life with Teddy, but Snape is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartshoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/gifts).



> Written for hogwartshoney at hp_halloween. I used the prompts “piles of fall leaves” and tangentially “masked costume ball.”

“Dad! Hurry up!”

Lupin smiled as Teddy threw himself into a large pile of leaves.

“All right, I'm coming,” Lupin laughed. They were supposed to be heading out to find pumpkins to carve but Lupin had got distracted gardening.

“Is Uncle S'vrus coming too?”

Before Lupin could form a suitable answer the man himself appeared by the gate.

“I see you've been hard at work.”

Lupin felt himself blushing at the admiring way Snape looked around at the freshly mown grass and the piles of leaves.

“Morning. We were just on our way to look for pumpkins. Would you care to join us?”

“I would,” Snape agreed, almost smiling as Teddy threw a handful of leaves all over him. “I actually came to talk about the masked ball.” Snape paused as Lupin moved forward and started gently removing leaves from his hair. “And to see if you would care to go with me.”

“I'd like that very much,” Lupin said, heart pounding as he removed the last leaf from Snape's hair and let his fingers brush against Snape's cheek.

Halloween had always been his favourite time of year, and this one looked like it would be the best one yet.  



End file.
